Impressions
by Infinite Pen
Summary: AU in which Bulma has to impress Vegeta in order to keep her company running, BV, CCK, my first fic. ever. please read and review. Also read the AN at the bottom of chapter 7 thankyou.
1. First Impressions

Don't own any dbz characters  
  
IMPRESSIONS  
  
Since the saiyans over threw the evil tyrant Freeza they have been traveling to different planets claiming them in the name of King Vegeta as their territory. King Vegeta heard about the many technologies of Capsule Corps. and sent his son to earth to investigate.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: First Impressions  
  
  
  
"Bulma you have to get over Yamcha..." Bulma best friend Chi-Chi was talking to her on the speaker-phone in her office. "...and the sooner you get out of that office the better. So just drop that paperwork and come with me to the club to night."  
  
"I know Chich but this is a very important client and the existance of the Capsule Corps and the earth depends on this presentation." Bulma said.  
  
"Come on who's that important that you're giving up your free time for?"  
  
"For your information, it just happen to be Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei. Which happens to the son of the most powerful person in the universe. I have to make a good impression, or this planet will prove to be useless to them since they consider us so weak physically. We can make them realize that we are strong mentally."  
  
"But that doesn't mean you can't take a break and speaking of Vegetasei, I know this great club where plenty fine saiyans go. Are you in or what?"  
  
"Alright Chich you win."  
  
"Great then, you'll have to pick me up though, you know my dad."  
  
When they arrived at the club, Bulma was wearing a short spagetti strap red dress with red strappy platform sandals to match. Her hair was in curly tundrals all over. While Chi-Chi was wearing a long black strapless dress with a split half way up her thigh. Her hair was in a bun and a bang in the front with a part in the middle letting hair fall to both sides of her face. When they walked in heads were turning in their direction. They walked to the bar and sat down where a female bartender came up to them.  
  
"What can I get you two tonight?," she asked  
  
"Nothing." Bulma plainly replied  
  
"Um, she's just kidding! We'll have two strawberry daquiries(my favorite drink he-he)." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"What's the matter with her?" The bartender asked.  
  
"PMS" Chichi whispered.  
  
She brought their drinks and Chi-Chi began to sip hers as Bulma was looking around. "You were right Chich, there're some cuties up in here."  
  
"What'd I tell you! Especially those two over there." Chichi said pointing to Kakarrot and Vegeta. "Lets go ask them to dance." She finished.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"What's the matter are you scared? Just think of it as practice for your presentation with their prince tommorow."  
  
Chichi pratically dragged Bulma across the room over to the two sayains.  
  
  
  
"Man Kakarrot, my father's gone completely mad sending me to this mud ball. And this club stinks!" Vegeta said as they were sitting a booth in the far corner of the club.  
  
"Relax Vegeta, just think after you go to that Capsule Corp place and tell your father it's useless, we'll be through with this place. But in the meantime we can enjoy us some of these exotic earth women."  
  
"Yes, I guess you're right for once." Vegeta said. "This club may stink but the women are beautiful. Just look at them, they're totally different from our women, more...feminine."  
  
"Yeah." Kakarrot said, "and you won't half to put a paper bag over their heads to lie down with them!"  
  
Vegeta started laughing as two lovely women walked up to their table. He had his eyes on the blue haired one.  
  
"Hi, I'm Chichi and this is my friend Bulma and we were wondering if you two would like to dance?"  
  
Kakarrot jumped up and held his arm out to Chichi, as he can see the prince had already chosen the blue haired woman. "We'd love to." He said as Chichi gladly accepted his arm as they walked out to the dance floor, Chichi winking good luck to Bulma.  
  
Bulma just stood there looking out into space.  
  
"Well!" A voice startled her, bringing her back to earth. It was the shorter but cute saiyan with the pointy hair talking to her as he stood up out the booth and walked over to her.  
  
"Did you not ask me to dance? Or are you just going to stand there like a zombie all night? I haven't got all day woman!"Bulma was looking around as if he was talking to some one else. "I'm talking to you, you probably can't dance anyways, I wouldn't waste my time!"  
  
Bulma put her hands on her hips and started to tell Vegeta off. "Listen here shorty, you're the one who probably can't dance! I'd probably forget about you and step on you! Now you will excuse me!  
  
She turned and raced out to the dance floor and pulled Chichi away from Kakarrot. "What the hell? What's up Bulma?"  
  
"We're leaving!"  
  
"Alright, just let me give him my number." Chichi went back to Kakarrot and gave him her number. "Call me!" She yelled as Bulma yanked her again. "Okay, what do you think you're doing Bulma?!" Chichi said as they walked towards the exit.  
  
"That guy was so rude, I mean I can't believe him talking to me like that!"  
  
"He was rude?" Chichi asked as they got int he car and pulled off.  
  
"Yeah! Can you believe him! What a self-center, egotistical....... " Bulma went on and on till they got to Chichi's.  
  
"I didn't think royalty was supposed to be rude." Chichi said as she opened the door to get out.  
  
"......arrogant(Bulma was still going).....jjjjjeeeeerrrrr, did you just say royalty?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought you knew, Kakarrot said that guy's the crown prince."  
  
"As in Prince Vegeta?!"  
  
"Yup. Well I'll see ya. I hope your presentation goes well." Chichi said smiling.  
  
"Very funny Chich!" Bulma said as she pulled out the drive way.  
  
Next Chapter: The Presentation (Apologies/more insults) 


	2. The Presentation

Chapter 2: The Presentation  
  
Don't own DBZ.  
  
  
Bulma woke ;up late the next morning on account of she was working late after she came home from the club. She sat up in her bed and looked at the clock.   
"Oh no! I'm almost late, I 'd better hurry up and get dressed!" She said as she jumped out of bed and dashed over to her closet doors and opened them. It was a huge closet, big enough to accommodate a hundred people. Pushing the rotation button she quickly scanned her 'working clothes section.'  
"Uh nope, Uh nope, not to bad, but no, Perfect!"  
Bulma got dressed, did her and make up and admired herself in the mirror. "At least that jerk will see how beautiful I am, if he doesn't buy the presentation, then he'll have to accept my offer."  
  
Bulma grabbed her briefcase and flew down the stairs towards the front entrance. "Bulma dear, what about breakfast!" Her mother shouted as she ran out the door.  
  
  
"I promise you , your highness, that my daughter is very brilliant, she's really the one who keeps Capsule Corps. going with those amazing inventions of hers." Said Dr. Briefs, as him and Vegeta toured the halls of Capsule Corps.   
  
"Well I hope she's just as brilliant as she is late!" shouted Vegeta. " Where is she anyway? We were supposed to meet her over an hour ago!"  
  
"If you will please be patient, your highness, I'm sure she'll be here any minute now."  
  
"She'd better be."  
  
"Now if you'll follow me the conference room is right this way."  
  
Dr. Briefs and Vegeta walked in the conference room. Knowing Vegeta he headed straight towards the biggest chair at the head of the table and took a seat, folding his arms. Dr. Briefs remained standing, seeing Vegeta growing more impatient. "Please do not let Bulma's tardiness interfere with you decision to keep Capsule Corps running, your majesty."  
  
'Bulma? Where have I heard that name before?' thought Vegeta. Just then, Bulma came bursting through the double doors. "Sorry I'm late Dad, PRINCE VEGETA!!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"YOU!!!" Vegeta yelled jumping out of his seat."You're that loud mouth wretch from the club last night!"  
  
"Ah, I see you two have met already." Dr. Briefs said unaware of what took place last night. "I'll leave you alone." Dr. Briefs left and closed the doors behind him.  
  
"If I'd would have known that you would be the one giving this worthless presentation, I wouldn't, have come! You better be lucky I've decided to let you go on with it!(mainly because Bulma was looking incredibly beautiful) But before you begin, let me warn you, YOU WILL SHOW THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS THE PROPER RESPECT OR I'LL BLAST YOU AND THIS PLACE TO KINGDOM COME!!! He then calmly sat back down folded his arms again.  
  
"Look, I may have given you the wrong impression last night, but don't let that influence you. Base your decision only this presentation." With that Bulma started the presentation.  
  
  
An hour had passed and Vegeta grew bored with all the statistics on charts and graphs, finding himself paying more attention to her figure instead.   
  
"As you can see, your highness, Capsule Corps is depended on by every one on this planet and if you give us a chance, I'm sure Vegetasei greatly benefit from our products." With that Bulma was about to finish, when Vegeta (blinking from staring at her breasts) stood up.  
"Enough, your Father said you were a "great inventor,"show me these things that he was talking about."  
  
"Okay." Bulma said as she went to her briefcase and pulled out a capsule and held it up where Vegeta could see it.  
  
"And what's so great about that little thing!"  
  
"It may be small, but it can hold almost any and everything, any size or shape."  
  
"And how's that possible!"  
  
"Come with me 'Your Highness' and I'll demonstrate."  
  
Bulma led Vegeta outside Capsule Corps. to a lake near by."What are we doing out here? Is this some kind of joke?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Watch." Bulma said as she clicked the capsule and threw it to the water. A cloud of smoke appeared and when it cleared, a ship with the Capsule Corps. logo written along the side of it was sitting in the water.Vegeta was impressed, he had never seen anything like that before. But he wasn't about to let Bulma see it.  
  
"Is that all you got? I knew this was a waste of time!"  
  
That was enough for Bulma to go off again. "What are you talking about, your shortness, that was one of our best inventions! And if you can't see that Capsule Corps. is the greatest company in the universe, then that's your problem! So do we have the contract or not!"  
  
"If it were up to me I would have left a long time ago! But it is my father's choice. I will transmit your presentation to him and if he likes it I will let you know. Don't call us, we'll call you!" With that Vegeta took off into the sky, leaving Bulma looking dumbfounded.  
  
"What a jerk!" she said walking back to the building.  
  
  
Next: The King's decision; good news and bad news (bad for Bulma and good for Vegeta) 


	3. The Kings Decision

Chapter 3: The King's Decision  
  
don't own dbz  
  
  
  
The day after the presentation, it was a quiet day on Capsule corps' premises. Outside the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and the workers inside were having a great day, that is until they got a 'little' visitor.  
  
The security officer at the front entrance was wishing he'd listen to his mother and became a doctor, as Vegeta had him by the neck holding him up in the air. "I said outta my way!" The officer then was thrown to the other side of the lobby. The woman at the receptionist desk almost wet her skirt knowing she's the next in line for Vegeta's assault. Vegeta then walked over to her desk.   
  
"You there! where can I find that woman, the owner or whatever?"  
  
"Oh, do you mean Ms. Bulma Briefs?" the receptionist asked shaking.  
  
"Isn't that what I said!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"She's located on the top level sir."  
  
Vegeta then proceeded to the elevator, where two people were leaving it. Seeing Vegeta coming they quickly moved out of his way, because they didn't want to end up like the poor security officer, with their body prints on the wall. Vegeta entered the elevator and the doors closed behind him and he then began to study the keypad. "Now how did that old man work this thing?(he doesn't quite understand the writing too much.)" He then started punching in different numbers and shorted it out. "Looks like this thing is broken, oh well, I guess I'll have to blast my way up!" He then blasted through the ceiling heading for the top floor.  
  
"Ms. Briefs, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but one of those crazy saiyans just made his way in and sent one of the security officers to the hospital. He's headed to your office right now."  
  
"Okay, thank you." Bulma replied and cut off her intercom. "That must be none other than his royal 'pain in the butt'and he should be arriving right about now. At that moment Vegeta came bursting through her doors. "Well, if it isn't Prince Vegeta, what brings you to Capsule Corps. this morning, besides the fact that you wanted my father and I to go into debt from the many lawsuits this company will be receiving."  
  
"Do you ever stop running that mouth of yours, besides I don't think people would want sue the most powerful being in the universe!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Unlike me, my father has decided to keep this piece of trash company..."  
  
"He did! That's great I can't wait to tell my dad and the others!" Bulma interrupted.  
  
"Will you wait until I finish?"   
  
"What else do you have to say?"  
  
"I hope you can fit this company into one of those silly capsules, because he has also decided to move the headquarters to Vegetasei."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard what I said! Whether it's you or the old man expect to be leaving in two days and no later. I can no longer tolerate these weaklings on this planet. Have a nice day!!! Vegeta said with one of his patent smirks and took off out of one of Bulma's office windows.  
  
"Great, how am going to tell my dad this." Bulma said leaving her office heading home to tell her father the news.  
  
That evening Bulma sat down at the table adjacent from her father. Her mother was putting the food out on the table and sat down across from Bulma. After Dr. Briefs blessed the food, they began to eat. Bulma was picking at her food. Noticing this Mrs. Briefs started a conversation. "How was your day Bulma, honey?"she asked.  
  
"Well everything was fine until Prince Vegeta dropped by."  
  
"Speaking of Prince Vegeta, what did he tell you about his father's decision." asked Dr. Briefs.  
  
"That's what I was getting to. The good news is he wants to keep the company...  
  
"Go on..." encouraged her father.  
  
"The bad news is one of us will be moving with the headquarters to Vegetasei. It's your call dad."  
  
"Well your father can't possibly move so far away right before he retires." Mrs. Briefs implied.  
  
"RETIRES!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"That's right Bulma dear, I didn't expect to tell you until we had a formal ceremony, me officially handing the company down to you. I mean you've done a pretty good job so far by yourself and you know I'm getting to old to deal with it. I'm just not up to speed like I used to be."  
  
"But dad what if I need you? You and mom will be galaxies away and I'll be stuck with that conceded prince."  
  
"You know if you ever need me, I'm just a call away."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
  
Meanwhile on Vegeta's ship.......  
  
"So do you think she'll be the one to come?" asked Kakarrot, while him and Vegeta were training that evening.  
  
"Of course!" Vegeta answered as he had the upper hand in the sparring match. "Why would the old man come when he can just send his young and incredibly beautiful daughter. It will all work out just the way I planned."  
  
"Well I hope she does and maybe she'll bring Chi-chi along too. I can't wait!" They retreated and went to shower.  
  
  
  
Back at the Briefs' home.......  
  
"Yeah, can you believe this." Bulma was talking to Chi-chi on the phone. "I'm actually moving to another planet, with no family or friends to keep me company. Just a bunch of stupid saiyans."  
  
"If you'd like," said Chi-chi."I could asked my dad if I can go with you."  
  
"Would you chich? You're the best friend anyone could have!"  
  
"I mean I wouldn't mind, being that I'll get to be closer to Kakarrot."  
  
"You guys sound serious, if Vegeta was anything like him I wouldn't hesitate to go."  
  
  
Next: Good-byes (a proposal, the ride to Vegetasei)  
  
sorry the chapters are so short. 


	4. Good-byes

Chapter 4 : Good-byes  
  
It was hours before VEGETA II(name of Vegeta's ship, VEGETA I is his father's) was scheduled to take off. Mrs. Briefs scheduled a party that day at C.C's grand ball room. The room was as large as the super dome itself and the were many tables filled with different types of foods from all over the world. The guests were just starting to show up and the live band begin to play. The party started off great, everyone was dancing and having fun, until you know who and his crew showed up. First there was the prince wearing his formal armor (you know the one with the cape), walking with his arms crossed in front of him. Then there was his bodyguard and close friend, Kakarrot, walking one step to the left, two steps to the rear of him. And behind him was the entire crew (well over a hundred men) of VEGETA II.  
  
"May I see your invitations please." asked the bouncer standing at the door.  
  
"You don't need to see anything." Vegeta said.  
  
"Sorry, invitations only." Seeing that the bouncer was about to get sent to the next dimension, Dr. Briefs ran over to the door. "I see you made it Prince Vegeta and you brought your entire crew." he said looking behind Vegeta. Guiding them into the party, Dr. Briefs gave the bouncer an okay. "FOOD!!!" yelled Kakarrot and all the saiyans pushed through the guests and started gulping away the food. All the saiyans besides Vegeta that is. He stayed with Dr. Briefs.  
  
"So where's the guest of honor?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Oh she's probably still get ready, you know those women. Honey!" Dr. Briefs called over to Mrs. Briefs."Would you mind checking on Bulma?"  
  
"Okay" She said leaving out the door.  
  
  
IN Bulma's room......  
  
"So how do I look Chich?" Bulma asked.  
  
"You look fine, don't worry about it" Chi-chi said   
  
"I know I'm just not ready to leave, my friends, my family, and Yamcha too."  
  
"See, that's why you need to go, to get him off your mind. It's over between you two, you said that was the last draw. Face it, he's cheated way to many times and you gave him to many chances to get right."  
  
"You're right, we're finished. Now lets get out there and have fun. This is our last night on the planet."  
  
As they were walking to the party Bulma's mother ran into them.  
  
"Oh, Hi honey! I was just on my way to your room. Your father sent me to check on you, since that cute little saiyan prince asked about you."  
  
"You Mean He's Here!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Didn't I tell you, I invited him as he was flying by while I was talking to Yamcha yesterday."  
  
"Don't tell me you invited Yamcha too?"  
  
"Yes, Did I do something wrong dear?"  
  
"No mom, you were just being yourself."  
  
  
Bulma, Chi-chi, and Mrs. Briefs walked into the party. Everyone just stopped what they were doing and started clapping when they saw Bulma. Dr. Briefs took the microphone from the stage and started to make a toast. "I Would like to wish my lovely daughter luck, as she begins a whole new journey as president of C.C. on Vegetasei." he said. Everyone agreed as they said cheers and drank from their glasses. The music began to play again, everybody started to dance again, and the saiyans returned to eating.  
  
"Why does that song sound familiar?" Bulma asked Chi-chi.  
  
"Wasn't that you and..."  
  
"Yeah, now I remember, it was our song." Just then Yamcha came walking up to Bulma.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked   
  
  
"Sure, being that this is the last night we will see each other for long time." Bulma said and they headed out to the dance floor, leaving Chi-chi looking around for Kakarrot.  
  
  
Vegeta saw Bulma and Yamcha walking out to the dance floor and he became jealous. He then looked over to the buffet table for Kakarrot.  
  
"Hey Kakarrot, get over here!"   
  
"Yes my prince, what can I do for you?" he said chewing on a turkey leg.  
  
"I want you to find out from that girlfriend of yours who that guy is that the woman is with."  
  
"Okay." he said, and as he turned around he bumped right into Chi-chi almost knocking her down.  
  
"There you are, I was just looking for you." she said taking the turkey leg from him and threw it in the trash.  
  
"Hey! What did you do that for?" he asked.  
  
"Because I want you to dance with me silly!" She said pulling him to the dance floor.  
  
After the band ended the song they stopped playing and the spot light shined on Bulma and Yamcha. Yamcha took Bulma's hand and got down on one knee. "Bulma I don't want you to go away from me so say you'll stay and be my wife." Vegeta's eyes went wide in hearing this.  
  
"I don't know what to say." she answered.  
  
"Say yes."  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't." Bulma said running out of the party, Chi-chi leaving Kakarrot and running after her. Kakarrot was just standing there with a silly look on his face (Goku's silly face) until Vegeta called him.   
  
"Get over here Kakarrot! What did you find out?"  
  
"Nothing really, just that his name is Yamaha and he and Bulma were together for 10 years, he kept cheating on her and she kept taking him back hoping he would change. The Bulma finally said that was it and they haven't seen each other in two weeks. That was their song..."  
  
"Would you shut up! I heard enough already!" Vegeta yelled. "I guess this means we'll be departing sooner than I thought, that way she won't have enough time to change her mind." He thought. "Kakarrot!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Round up the crew and tell them to have the ship ready for take off within the next 20 minutes, we'll be leaving in the next half hour or so."  
  
"Yes, my prince." Kakarrot then rounded up all the crew and they left out the door, he then ran back in to grab some more food and ran back out.  
  
'What an idiot!'Vegeta thought to himself  
  
  
Soon after they left the party, everyone else started to leave too. The band started to pack up and the caterers started to clean up also.  
  
"Well Honey," Dr. Briefs said to his wife. "there's not much left to clean, those saiyans practically ate everything." He then turned to see Vegeta coming his way.  
  
"Ah, Prince Vegeta, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Tell that daughter of yours to be ready to go within the next 10 minutes."  
  
"Why so soon?"  
  
"Do not question my authority old man! Just tell her to be ready!" he then departed the ball room.  
  
  
Back at Bulma's room.......  
  
"I'm ready to go, I just can't stand to see him again, I have to put the past behind me." Bulma cried.  
  
"That's right, if he waited until now to ask you, then he didn't want it, he was just trying to keep you here so he could hurt you again.(Chi-chi is getting on my nerves)" Chi-chi said patting her on the back while they were sitting on the bed.  
  
"Bulma," Mrs. Briefs yelled through the door. "that nice young man said that he's ready to go!"  
  
"Okay mom!" Bulma sniffled  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, dear?"  
  
"Yes mom." she said when the door opened. She hugged her mother and her and Chi-chi left.  
  
  
Meanwhile back at VEGETA II.......  
  
'What's taking her so long?' Vegeta thought, standing in the doorway. Just then he saw her and Chi-chi running up to the ship.  
  
"Well it's about time!"   
  
"I don't feel like hearing your insults right now, your highness, so lets just go."  
  
'Well now I wasn't expecting her to be so anxious' he smirked to himself. "Kakarrot!"  
  
"Yes sir! Oh hi Chi-chi! Are you coming too!" he said joyfully  
  
"Yeah, I was going to tell you but..."  
  
"Enough of this already, show them to their rooms." Vegeta said walking to the control room.  
  
"This way ladies."   
  
  
  
3 Hours after take off, Bulma studied her room (she was to busy crying to do it earlier). It was a room fit for a princess. It had everything she needed, a dining area, an area to relax and watch TV (saiyan equivalent), a nice size bathroom with a separate toilet area, shower, and bath tub, and not to mention the round king sized bed. "This is almost better than my room at home(remember she's rich), I wonder what my room on Vegetasei itself will look like." She then decided to take a shower. Walking into the bathroom she cut on the water and dropped her dress to the floor. She stepped into the shower and closed the door. She stood there for a while and let the hot water soothe her body. "This feels wonderful, but strange, like some one is watching me." Little did she know some one was watching her all right, a certain saiyan prince.  
  
"She so amazingly beautiful, Oh I what I would give to be in there with her." he said watching Bulma from a secret section in his room on one of the many screens that monitors the whole ship. He then looked up to the one monitoring Chi-chi's room. "Kakarrot, you dog, it hasn't even been that long after take off, and yet you're already fooling around.(He's not a hentai)" he said turning the monitors off, and coming out of the concealed area. "Now it's about time that I had a little fun too."  
  
  
Next: Along the way (what does vegeta have in mind; welcome to Vegetasei) 


	5. Along the Way

Chapter 5: Along the way  
  
  
don't own dbz  
  
  
Bulma stepped out of the shower and dried off with one of the many towels provided in the bathroom for her. Wrapping it around her body, she then padded over to her bed and picked up her purse. "Now where's that capsule that I put my clothes in? Oh, there it is." She then clicked and threw the capsule down and picked up one of the many suitcases that appeared, sitting it on her bed. She opened it and took a out a some underwear, a capsule corps. T-shirt some sweat pants, and some bedroom slippers and put them on. She then sat on the bed looking around her room again. "I wonder what the rest of this ship looks like." she said as she got up an walked towards her door. She then pressed the button that opens the door and walked out.   
  
Vegeta was on his way to Bulma's room when he saw her coming out, so he quickly hid in the shadows so she could not see him. "What's she up to." he thought.   
  
"Where to begin?" Bulma thought. She then started to walk down the hall to the next room. Vegeta quietly following behind her. "I wonder if Chich would like to join me." she said stopping in front of Chi-chi's room. "You're so silly Kaki. (Chi-chi's pet name for Kakarrot) Chi-Chi giggled from inside the room. "Well I guess that's a no. I'm glad to hear she having a good time so far." Bulma said and started walking down the hall again. She then went to the next door down noticing the door wasn't closed, she peaked in. "This looks just like my room." And so did the next room and the next room "And here I was thinking I was special." she said peaking in those rooms also. 'Oh but you are special, very special.' Vegeta thought to himself.   
  
Some soldiers were coming down the hall and they went into their rooms Bulma got a glance of how those rooms looked too. "So this level must be just for sleeping quarters only. I wonder where 'his highness's room is, he couldn't possibly have a room like everyone else." she thought. Walking a little more down the hall she entered something that resembled an elevator, she then pushed a button and it automatically took her to the above level. Vegeta was hiding, already up there some how, waiting for her to come out.   
  
There were just a few rooms on this level, she noticed that this was the level that they entered when they first arrived. "This must be the main level where they control this thing. These rooms had no doors so she could easily see the saiyans that were flying the ship and all the main controls that kept it operational. She then notice that there was a separate hall that had red carpet flowing through it. 'I wonder where this leads to.' she said walking to that hallway, Vegeta still following. She started to feel tired and notice that the floor was going up hill. The hall finally ended where she reached some double doors that were open. "Well,well, well, this must be Prince Vegeta's room. I'll just take a peak since it looks like he's not in there." Bulma walked into the room she knew to be Vegeta's and she was amazed with what she saw. "Now this is what I call luxurious." she said. It had everything her room had but it was ten times better. He didn't have a TV set, it was more like a movie screen. He didn't have a dining area, instead he had a whole separate dining room. The same with the bathroom, it was five times bigger than hers with a tub that could fit about twenty people. He also had a library, a small gymnasium, and a private office, and to finish it off a bed twice as big as king size with red satin sheets. "That's what I didn't notice about my room before, it doesn't have any windows!" she said running to one of the many windows going around the room. "Wow it's so beautiful out there..." she said, then turning back to look at the whole room again. "just making this room even more romantic."   
  
"I'm glad you think so." Vegeta said nonchalantly, coming from one of the dark corners of the room, frightening Bulma. "NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN HERE?!!!" he yelled, scaring her even more.  
  
"I was just uh, uh, uh..."  
  
"Just looking for me? Besides aren't the humans on your side of the planet asleep right now!"  
  
"Uh, yeah." she agreed looking down at her wrist watch, that read 1:00 am. "I mean no I was not looking for you! And yeah they should be sleeping right now!"  
  
"Then what are you doing up here? Answer me!"  
  
"For your information I was just doing a little exploring, since I wasn't given a tour when I was brought on board! If you'll pardon me, I'll be heading back to my room now!" she yelled and started towards the door.  
  
"I don't think so." Vegeta said pushing the button to close the doors.  
  
"What? What do you mean, you don't think so?"  
  
"You're not leaving now that I have you right where I want you." he said walking up to her seductively. Bulma was standing there in shock. "I don't know what to say, I thought you hated me." she said.  
  
"Say you'll have me." he said pulling her close to him. Bulma looked into his eyes noting his seriousness. She then gave him a long passionate kiss.   
  
"I guess that's a yes." he said breaking the kiss and carrying her off to his bed.  
  
  
Back at Chi-Chi's room...  
  
"I see you're awake, how do you feel?" Kakarrot asked Chi-Chi looking down at her still in bed.   
  
"Wonderful, and just where do you think your going?" she asked him, sitting up in bed.  
  
"I have to report back to Prince Vegeta, I'll be back later, okay." he said bending down to kiss her. He then left the room. Chi-Chi laid back down in her bed and closed her eyes, when she remembered Bulma. "Oh no! I completely forgot about her!" she said jumping out of bed and throwing some clothes on. She then ran out her room down to Bulma's. "Bulma!" she called walking into an unoccupied room. "Just great, she's not here." she then began asking people in the hall have they seen her. No one said they've saw her. "Where could she be?" she asked herself, walking back to her room.  
  
  
  
Back at Vegeta's...  
  
"KAKARROT!!!" What have I told you about just coming in here unannounced!" Vegeta yelled, as he was covering Bulma up with the bed sheets.  
  
"I'm sorry my prince, I didn't know you had company." Kakarrot said still standing there.  
  
"Well don't just stand there, get the hell out, you idiot!"  
  
"Yes my prince!" he said running out the room.   
  
"I apologize for Kakarrot's intrusion, now where were we?" he said laying back down to cuddle with his love.  
  
  
Kakarrot was running down the hallway when he saw Chi-Chi. "Hey Chi-Chi!" he called out.  
  
"Thank Kame, you're here! I can't find Bulma anywhere. I'm worried sick about her!"  
  
"Calm down Chi-Chi, don't worry about Bulma, she's fine, very fine." He said rubbing the sides of her arms.  
  
"How do you know? Have you seen her?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I've seen her all right." he said smiling.  
  
"What's going on? What are you talking about? Where is she?"  
  
"Relax, I will tell you, but first can we get something to eat, I'm starving."  
  
"Okay, but are you sure she's all right."  
  
"Sure she's all right. Now lets get something to eat.  
  
  
Kakarrot forgot about what happened earlier as he was just focused on eating right now. They were in Chi-Chi's room eating in the dining area. The table was covered with food and Kakkarrot was half way through with it, when Chi-Chi remembered he was supposed to tell her what happened to Bulma. "Ahem, uh you never told me what happened with Bulma." she said.. He began speaking to her with his mouth full (like she understood him). "Can you please not talk with you mouth full?"  
  
"Oh!" he said then swallowed. "She's fine, Prince Vegeta is making sure of that. I saw her in his room when I went to report back to him."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I thought she hated him."  
  
"That's not what it looked like to me."  
  
  
  
During the whole two weeks on the way to Vegetasei, Bulma stayed with Vegeta, and Kakarrot with Chi-Chi. When they landed all the King was there to meet them at the docks.   
  
"Welcome home my son." he said when he saw Vegeta departing the ship, Bulma and the rest following close behind.   
  
"Thank you father." he said bowing his head.   
  
"And who is this lovely creature, surely she can't be the head of Capsule Corps." he said looking in Bulma's direction.  
  
"Hello you're majesty, I'm Bulma Briefs."  
  
"I'm delighted to have you on my planet." he said taking he hand and kissing it. "We will get down to business shortly, but for now I've planned a wonderful celebration for the homecoming of the prince, and I'm sure you would like to get some rest first."  
  
He then called two servants over to show her and Chi-Chi their rooms in the palace, seperating them from Vegeta and Kakarrot. Kakarrot then left shortly behind them leaving Vegeta to talk with his father. Vegeta never taking his eyes off Bulma, was startled when his father called his name.  
  
"Vegeta my boy, don't worry you will see her again tonight. Anyway you have to tell me, how was your trip?" he asked as they were walking to the palace.  
  
"I hated it! Was that your idea of punishment, because if it was, I'll be a good little prince from now on!" he lied.  
  
"Come on now son, we both know that's not true, I saw the way you were staring at that young lady."  
  
"Oh, Uh that happened after we left."  
  
  
"And where is this relationship going? You know such a weak creature could not possibly be the next queen."  
  
"We'll see father." Vegeta said as they were about to depart from each other.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
I hope that was a little longer   
  
Next: Chapter 6-Jealousy (at the celebration) 


	6. Jealousy

Chapter 6: Jealousy  
  
Don't own dbz  
  
  
Picking up where I left off last time, What King Vegeta was referring to is that Bulma will not be strong enough to win the pageant. Vegeta has to choose five females (any race) that he thinks will make a good queen and they will compete in something saiyans call a pageant. Vegeta has already chosen four females before the death of Freiza, which he based on strength alone. He has made his fifth and final choice, Bulma, which he based on beauty and intelligence. The only problem is he hasn't told Bulma yet.  
  
******  
Vegeta was in his room later that day at the palace. Getting ready for the celebration his father had planned, he then came out of the bathroom after showering with a towel around his waist. Thinking about what happened with him and Bulma he didn't notice someone creeping up on him."I can't wait to see her tonight." he thought as some one came feeling on him from the behind. "So how did you find my room this time?" he sweetly asked, thinking it was Bulma. "Vegeta, don't be silly I've always known where your room has been." a voice said. Vegeta quickly spun around to face Tomora, his number one choice for the pageant, being that she is the most strongest female on the planet. He didn't really like her too much, she was just a good lay when ever he needed one.  
  
  
"I should have known, your hands are no where near soft as hers." he said.  
  
"Don't tell me you mistook me for that blue haired weakling that I heard about."  
  
"Get your damn hands off me, and get the hell out of my room." he yelled.  
  
"I'll leave, but before I go, I just want you to know, there's no way she's going to win the pageant, if she's your final choice. You might as well declare me as the winner right now." she said leaving his room closing the doors behind her.  
  
"I'll make sure Bulma wins even if I have to train her myself, besides what am I worried about she'll probably win the whole thing with her beauty." Vegeta thought as started to get dressed for the party. He then finished putting his armor on and headed straight for Bulma's to tell her about the pageant that he didn't mention on their way to Vegetasei.  
  
  
"Am I beautiful or what?" Bulma said, looking at herself in the mirror.  
She was wearing a shimmering blue dress that hugged her perfect figure and pumps to match, complementing her long aqua hair and big blue eyes.  
  
"I'd say 'what'." Vegeta answered coming to her room and closing the door behind him.  
  
"Oh hey, I wasn't expecting you so soon." she said walking towards him to give him a kiss.  
  
"I didn't plan on coming this early either, but there's something I need to tell you before we go out to the party." he said after accepting her sweet kiss.  
  
"You sound serious, what is it that you have to tell me?" she asked walking over to her bed to have a seat.  
  
"First I must ask you, Would you like to be the next queen of Vegetasei?"  
  
"I don't know, we haven't even been together that long for me to make that decision just yet."  
  
"I will give you all the time you need, but first let me tell you there is a pageant that you will compete in, if you want to become my queen, of course. I have already chosen four out of five candidates, you will be my fifth choice if you agree."  
  
"And why are you just telling me this?" she asked, now standing up with her hands on her hips tapping her foot.   
  
"Maybe because I forgot."  
  
"YOU FORGOT! How could you forget that you have four other women and I have to compete against them to have you, that's part of the reason I wanted to leave my home because of scum like you!" she yelled.  
  
"ONE, don't ever compare me to that weakling ex-boyfriend of yours! TWO, the others don't mean anything to me, I just chose them because I had to, because THREE, it is a saiyan tradition! If you don't want to do it, that's fine with me!"   
  
"You really want me to be your queen?" Bulma asked, after she calmed down a little.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Fine, then I'll do it!" she said running to hug him.  
  
"Now we have a party to get to, but be on the look out because those other four will be there, and they will be steamed that I have chosen you to be my final candidate."  
  
  
When they reached the ball room the party was already in progress. Kakarrot and Chi-Chi were already there having a good time. The two guards at the door saluted Vegeta as he walked past them with Bulma locked on to one of his arms. When they entered the room, the guests began to murmur and the females were all filled with jealousy. "What's wrong with everybody." Chi-Chi asked Kakarrot as they were standing at the punch bowl.   
  
"Oh, their just jealous that Prince Vegeta has obviously chosen Bulma as the final candidate for the pageant." Kakkarot answered.  
  
"What pageant?"  
  
"It's when five females, the prince's choice, compete to see who will become the next queen."  
  
"Well, I hope Bulma knows what she's doing."  
  
Vegeta then walked Bulma to the punch bowl where Chi-Chi and Kakarrot were. "I have to go have a word with my father, I'll be back shortly. Come along Kakarrot!" he said, leaving her to talk with Chi-Chi.  
  
"Hey Chich, how's it been going so far."  
  
"So far I love it here, and how's about you, I heard you have to compete in some pageant."  
  
"Yeah, that's was when I agreed shortly after almost ripping Vegeta's head off."  
  
"So do you know what you'll be doing, I don't think it's like any pageant back on our planet."  
  
"You know what, I didn't even ask, maybe I shouldn't have agreed so soon." Bulma said noticing two saiyan females and two other females that were not saiyan, coming her way. They were very built and they all had on armor, Bulma and Chi-Chi were the only females in dresses out of all the females in the ball room.  
  
"Well looky what we have here." Tomora said, obviously the leader of the group. "I hope you know that you don't stand a chance against us in the pageant, I don't know why Vegeta even wasted his time."  
  
"Listen bitch, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you better get out my face before dump this bowl of punch down that tacky outfit of yours!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" Tomora replied.   
  
"Hey here comes Prince Vegeta!" one of the other girls yelled.  
  
"You better be lucky you little weakling, hell, after I become queen I'll probably let Vegeta keep you as one of his many whores!" she finished. Chi-Chi was holding Bulma back when Vegeta and Kakarrot made their way over there. By that time they had reached them, they already made a scene and everyone was watching.  
  
"Tomora, what the hell is wrong with you! You know good and well you'll be disqualified if you lay a finger on her!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry my prince." she apologized.  
  
"Now get the hell out of my sight, all of you!" he yelled, the four females then turned and left the party, everyone returned to whatever activity they were doing. He then turned to face a very angry Bulma.  
  
"They must have been the ones I'll be up against, right?" she asked.  
  
"That's them." Vegeta replied, "Are you sure you still want to do this?" he asked.  
  
"Are you kidding, I gonna show that bitch!" exclaimed Bulma, "And by the way what exactly are we going to be doing?" she then added.  
  
"There are four categories that you will be competing in: Beauty and Intelligence, which those two will not be a problem, and then there's Strength and Speed, we might have to work on those two."he said.  
  
"So when is this little competition?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Two weeks from today, that should give Bulma enough time to train with me."  
  
"You don't need to train me, I can do this on my own. Besides I want to let that bitch know she was beat by a weakling. My intelligence will win the whole thing I don't need to train." Bulma said.  
  
"All right if you say so." he said. "Come with me, I'd like for you to meet some people." he added, taking her arm and pulling her to a crowd of people.  
  
"Boy, that Bulma is a really tough woman for her size." Kakarrot said.  
  
  
  
"This is Bardock, he is very brilliant, unlike his goofy son Kakarrot, he will be working with you at Capsule Corps." Vegeta said introducing some friends to Bulma.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." she said to Bardock. "I'm looking forward to working with you."  
  
"Likewise." he said.   
  
"This is Radditz, also related to Kakarrot, they're brothers. Nappa, Brolli, Turles,..."  
  
Vegeta lead Bulma all around the whole ballroom until she met everyone. The party was soon over and he walked her back to her room afterwards.  
"I'm sorry little one I can't stay with you tonight I have to take of some business, maybe tomorrow night, okay." He said, then kissed Bulma goodnight. "And I wouldn't worry about that Tomora to much, she's just trying to revenge her mother, because she lost to my mother years ago." he said walking out the door.  
  
"Wait!" Bulma called after Vegeta. "Where is the queen anyway?"  
  
"She died many years ago when I was just a child, one of the many victims that died by Frieza's hands."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay." he said. "Sweet dreams." he said closing the door. On his way to the King's, Vegeta ran into Tomora. "She was very lucky you came to her aid tonight, you know. I promised her you could keep her as a one of your whores after I become queen or maybe I'll let my brother Brolli have her to satisfy his needs. That's all she's probably good for anyway."  
  
"Enough!" Vegeta said, gripping her by the throat and pushing her against the wall. "Why do you say these things, when you know I could kill you for it!" he yelled. "You just better behave or I'll be forced to kill you before you even get the chance to be humiliated at the pageant." he said, dropping her to the floor and started to walk off.  
  
  
Next: Chapter 7-The Pageant (who will win) 


	7. The pageant

Chapter 7  
  
Don't own DBZ  
  
  
Two Days before the Pageant........  
  
  
"You are quite brilliant Bulma." Bardock said. They were in the main lab of the newly built Capsule Corps headquarters.   
  
"Thank you, you're not too bad yourself." Bulma said laughing.  
  
"Very Funny, so when do you plan on giving the Prince this extraordinary gift?"  
  
"After I win the pageant, of course." She said, rolling up the plans for Vegeta's surprise gift.  
  
"And what if you don't win?" Bardock asked.  
  
"What are you saying? Are you trying to say that I'm not going to win? You're just like everyone else around here!" she yelled. "'Poor Bulma, so weak, she can't possibly beat Tomora, I feel sorry for her.' The only real friends I have that has confidence in me is your son, Chi-Chi, and Prince Vegeta himself, not even the King believes in me."  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma I didn't mean it like that." Bardock apologized.  
  
"Then what did you mean?"  
  
"Well I, I uh..."  
  
"That's what I thought! I have to go I'm meeting the prince for lunch, see you later!" She then stormed out of the lab.  
  
"Poor girl." Bardock finished.  
  
  
  
Bulma stepped out of her vehicle and encapsulated it placing it in her pocket. She then head over to the Palace Garden, where Vegeta was waiting patiently for her, sitting at one of the many picnic tables.  
  
"You're here early." he said standing to greet her.  
  
"yeah I know!" she angrily said as they both sat down. "I left early because Bardock and I had a little argument!"  
  
"What did he say to you?!" I'll destroy him!" Vegeta raged..  
  
"Calm down Vegeta. It wasn't like that, I was the one doing most of the yelling."  
  
"Well woman, what was it about?" he then asked.  
  
"He didn't think I could win the pageant, like everyone else around here."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Oh yeah, come on, you know, no one but you, Kakarrot, and Chich believes I have a chance, even your own father doubts me."  
  
"My father would do no such thing!"  
  
"Then why did I hear him tell Nappa that I was too fragile, and I might get hurt!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"But I never said that I doubted you, my dear." the king said walking out to them, frightening Bulma.  
  
"Would you care to join us father?" Vegeta asked him.  
  
"I'd be delighted, that is if Bulma doesn't mind."  
  
"I don't mind at all, please, sit down." she replied.   
  
Ten servants were on their way bring food out, enough for only Bulma and Vegeta, until they saw King Vegeta sit down with them. "Oh great!" one of them said. "Now we'll have to go back and get another ton of food." the servant said, turning the whole group around.  
  
"If you would have stayed and nosed in on the whole conversation, you would have heard me then say that you pretty much remind of the prince's mother." said King Vegeta, after taking a few sips of wine that Vegeta had poured for him.  
  
"And what does that have to do with it, father?" Vegeta questioned, raising one of his brows in interest.  
  
"If you would shut up and let me continue you'll see, boy! Now 'ahem' as I was saying, Vegeta's mother was very short for the average saiyan female. Where do you think he gets his height..." he laughed and Bulma giggled looking at a now flushed Vegeta. "...but I didn't care about that, I was intrigued by her brilliance and striking beauty (Vegeta has his father's taste in women), unlike Tomora's mother who was very tall and built like a saiyan elite. Everyone thought she wouldn't stand a chance in the pageant, but she proved them wrong. She didn't care what people thought she was very determined. Anyway, she shocked everyone, besides winning the beauty and the intelligence competitions won the whole pageant with the outstanding scores that she gained in those rounds. And that's because she knew what she wanted, me of course, and she didn't let anyone else take what's already hers."  
  
"Thank you for the words of encouragement, your majesty." Bulma said.  
  
"Your welcome." he said smiling."Now what are we doing, still sitting here for with empty stomachs! Where's the food!" Just then the servants came running out with tons of food and they began to eat.  
  
  
The night before the Pageant.........  
  
  
"And that's how you use ki." Vegeta said letting the golden light around him subside, showing Bulma how to power up in his private training area near his room. "Your turn." he said waiting for Bulma to power up.  
  
"Here goes nothing." she said, closing her eyes and concentrating. "Ugh!" she cried, "It's hopeless, I cant do this!"  
  
"Remember what my father told you. You don't want Tomara to have me do you?" Vegeta said and with that Bulma grew furious making Vegeta's scouter go from 0 to 12.   
  
"That's a start, but you still have a long way to go. In fact, last time I checked Tomora had a reading of 1,500 and that was almost a year ago I'm sure she's gotten a lot stronger."  
  
"Oh great, how am I supposed to beat 1,500."   
  
"I did offer my services to you, but what'd you do? You turned me down and now you're trying to scramble up ki for that puny reading that you gave off. You should have taken me up on my offer when you had the chance and now it's too late!" Vegeta teased.  
  
"Grrrr!!! Shut up!" Bulma shouted, bringing her reading up to 25.  
  
"That's it, get mad, let it out!" he continued to tease. Bulma's reading started to decrease as she crumbled to the floor with tears flowing from her eyes. "I can't do this." she said sitting on the floor.  
  
Tomora gently let the crack she had in the door close. She then proceeded to walk down the hall laughing to herself. "Soon I will have you all to myself Vegeta and there won't be anything you can do about it."  
  
  
  
It was the day of the pageant. Everyone was placing bets, and getting good seats. The King and the five saiyan elders took their seats in the judges section. Prince Vegeta then took a seat not to far from them, Kakarrot, sitting next to him. Chi-Chi was with Bulma, as her coach, the only one allowed to be with the candidate in their waiting areas, which was located outside the main ring. All five candidates were wearing armor according to the rules for the strength competition.   
  
"May I have your attention please!" the announcer called. "The Pageant is now beginning. The first competition will be the Strength competition, each candidate can score maximum of 30 pts in this competition. This round will consist of each candidate coming up one at a time, to have their power levels read standing on this scale." he said pointing to the scale located next to him. "The scale will then measure their strength as they power up. 3,000 and over = 30 pts  
2,000 = 20 pts  
1,000 = 10 pts  
anything below, well, you do the math." he then finished the point system and moved to the side.  
  
"The first candidate will be Tomora of Vegetasei." Tomora then came from her waiting area, and stepped up on the scale, then powering up. When she finished a soft blue light was surrounding her. "That's 2,500 for the saiyan which is 25 pts!" The crowd went wild in hearing this.   
"That's my baby sister!" Brolli shouted from Tomora's waiting area (he was her coach). She then walked off going back to her waiting area, letting out a smirk at Vegeta, who put a middle finger up at her.   
"You'll get the chance to use that tonight!." she said to him.  
  
"What is she talking about? What will you be doing tonight, Vegeta?" asked Kakarrot, Vegeta then smacked the back of his head. "Hey, who did that!" he said looking around.  
  
"Next up is Celine of Kuri." the announcer called. She powered up to 1,900. "That's 19 pts for the Kuritan."   
  
Next was Kaede also of Vegetasei who powered up to 2,100, 21 pts. Then it was Nesha of Ukra who powered up to 1,500, 15 pts. It was then Bulma's turn..."Next we have Bulma of Chikyuu."  
  
"Alright Bulma are you ready!" Chi-Chi asked, trying to motivate her.  
  
"Ready as I ever will be." She said looking back at Chi-Chi, as she nervously walking over to the scale. She then stepped on it and looked around. The crowd was in total silence, you could even hear a pin drop. She then proceeded to power up like Vegeta taught her the night before. She let out a small growl and the scale went from 0 to 50 then stopped. "Uh, that's 50 for Bulma, after the math, which is .5 pts." the announcer said. The audience then broke the silence with a outburst of laughter. Vegeta, slapped his self on the forehead Bulma then ran back to her area where Chi-Chi brought her comfort.  
  
"Well, uh, that's it for the Strength competition. We will now have a short intermission which will allow the candidates to get ready for the beauty competition. They will go to their dressing rooms where they will put on something more feminine and wait till their names are called. So after the first round we have our two saiyans, Tomora and Kaede, leading the pageant."  
  
As they were walking to their dressing rooms Tomora ran up to Bulma and Chi-Chi. "Hey weakling!" she called out to Bulma. "Did you want to be an Elite Whore or a Third-class Whore! I would recommend third-class, since you're probably to WEAK to handle an elite!"she shouted running pass them to her dressing room.  
  
"YOU BITCH!" Bulma yelled back to her since Chi-Chi was once again holding her back. "We'll see who laughs last!" she yelled. They Then went into their dressing rooms and slammed their doors.  
  
  
The Beauty Competition......  
  
  
The pageant workers were putting down the final touches for the Beauty Competition. Everyone was heading back to their seats from the concession stands. Kakarrot with arm loads of food. "Okay everyone let's get settled!" the announcer called. "At this time I would like to introduce the judges: First we have the King of Vegetasei, King Vegeta..." King Vegeta stood and the crowd cheered for him, then he sat down. "and our Five Saiyan Elders: Cumberus..., Aspera..., Brusso..., Cornel..., and Spinard. Each candidate can earn 10 pts each from our judges which will add up to a maximum score of 60 pts for this round."   
  
"Bulma's got this one for sure!" Vegeta said to Kakarrot, who was chowing down on his snacks.  
  
"First we have Tomora..."Tomora came out with a dress on that only your grandma would wear, with her short black hair pulled back in a pigtail, and combat boots and walked over to the spot next to the announcer.   
"...Uh, okay, Judges..." the announcer motioned to the judges. "We have a 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, and 5, which is 30 pts for Tomora. She then went over to her spot on floor   
  
Next is Celine..." She had sort of an idea of what feminine meant. Walking out with a long black dress on and black loafers with her red hair pinned up. "Judges...6, 6, 6, 6, 6, and 7, which is 37pts." she then walked over to her spot on the floor.   
  
"Next is Kaede..." She was dressed like Tomora.   
  
"Boy, Those saiyan females don't know anything about being ladies." Chi-Chi thought to herself, as she sitting in Bulma's waiting area.   
  
"Judges...4, 5, 4, 5, 5 and 4,which is 27 pts."   
  
"Next is Nesha..." She also had an idea of how to be feminine, walking out with a nice white blouse and a long gray skirt, some black clogs and her brown hair pinned up in a bun.   
  
"Judges...7, 6, 7, 8, 6 and 7, which is 41 pts."  
  
"And last we have Bulma..." Bulma came walking out like a super model, with a white strappy bikini on, and three inch heel white sandals to match. she had her long aqua hair straight down, flowing like ocean waves and make up fixed, and body glitter all over. Vegeta jumped out his seat, Kakarrot nearly choked on his mouth full of food, and every male in the audience had their eyes popped out and their jaws dropped to the floor.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh, uh..." was all the announcer could say as Bulma came and stood next to him with a sexy look on her face.   
  
"Uh, uh, uh ,uh, okay, um , Judges...judges???" The judges were to busy trying to stop their nose bleeds, including King Vegeta. Everyone then gained their composure. "Again, Judges...10!, 10!, 10!, 10!, 10!, and 10!!! Wow, that gives Bulma a total of 60 pts! She is now in first place after two competitions with 60 and lets not forget the .5 pts! You can now return to your dressing rooms and get ready for the Intelligence round and we will have another brief intermission."  
  
"How ya like me now!!!" Bulma teased Tomora as they were walking back to their dressing rooms...  
  
  
Next: Chapter 8-The Pageant Continues (Bulma breaks something in the speed competition)  
  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: Okay everyone on chapter 5, come on we all know that Bulma was in love with Vegeta from the start(He-He). She just thought that he hated her and we've all probably liked someone but acted as if we hated them because we thought that they hated us too, right?. (waits for everyone to agree........ OKAY JUST ME!) And when they finally admit to having a crush, that just gives you a chance to show your true feelings also.   
  
  
I need ideas for the intelligence round please!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. The Pageant Continues

Chapter 8 : The Pageant Continues  
  
Don't own dbz  
  
Hey people I'm sorry I took so long, but my computer crashed and I had to get a whole new hard drive.  
  
Anyway on with the story.  
  
  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi were in the dressing room getting Bulma ready for the speed round, that is putting her armor back on and cleaning all the make up off of her. "Bulma what happened to that red dress that you said you were going to were." Chi-Chi asked, she was shocked that Bulma wore the bikini, when they had already picked out a dress for her to wear. They had both agreed on the short, red, corset dress just before the pageant, after hours of looking at hundreds of gowns.  
  
"Oh, that thing ." Bulma replied. "I thought I needed more than that to boost my score to the lead."  
  
"But what do you think Vegeta thought about you coming out with that on." Chi-Chi said pointing to the stringy thing (bikini) laying across the chair.  
  
"Well, he wanted me to win didn't he."  
  
"But I don't think...."Chi-Chi was cut off win Vegeta came in and slammed the door. "Uh, I leave you to alone." she said knowing what the scowl on Vegeta's face meant, as she walked out the door.  
  
"Aren't you happy for me I'm in the lead! Isn't that wonderful!"exclaimed Bulma, turning around in her chair from facing the mirror to face Vegeta. She then noticed his expression.  
  
"Don't give me that, you know exactly why I came in here!" Yelled Vegeta.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"THIS!!!" Vegeta shouted walking over to the chair and holding up the bikini.  
  
"And what about THAT!"  
  
"I wanted you to win, but I did think you would go so low do it!"  
  
"LOW?"  
  
"Yes, LOW! Coming out there looking like a common whore! Now how do you think my father and everyone else will look at you from now on?"  
  
"They'll look at me as their next queen and I don't think that as 'going so low'!"  
  
"NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU WEAR ANYTHING LIKE THIS CRAP IN PUBLIC!!!" Vegeta shouted, with the bikini balled up in a fist, then igniting it, burning it to a crisp, then allowing the ashes to fall to the floor. He then calmed down a bit. "But you can wear those things when we're alone, but I prefer you wear nothing at all." he added. "That's all I have to say about that. Anyway I also came to bring you this..." he said taking the small book from behind his back.  
  
"What's that for?" she taking it from him, scrolling through it.  
  
"While you're just sitting here doing nothing, you need to study it. It's to help you out in the intelligence round." he said.  
  
"Oh." she said studying the small book, noticing what was contained in it. "It's mostly about saiyan history, It won't take me long to read it, thanks."  
  
"Whatever, just be ready after the next competition."  
  
"Anyway, what will we be doing for the speed competion? You never mentioned it to me." Bulma asked, she was still scaning through the little history book.  
  
"That's because I don't know exactly myself, I think it has something to do with fighting a droid."  
  
"FIGHTING!" she shouted dropping the book to the floor.  
  
"You'll see, but for now I have to go. Good luck." he said smirking, then he left the dressing room to go back to the arena.  
  
"Just great! No one said anything about fighting!" Just then Chi-Chi peaked her head in the door.  
  
"Hey girl, Its time to start the speed competion." she said.  
  
"Alright I'm coming."  
  
Bulma and ChiChi made their way back to the arena, being the last to return. The annoucer was ready to put out the imformation they needed to know for the next round. "Okay everyone, the speed competion has now begun. Candidates, when I call your names, you will enter the ring that you see before you. From there, when the bell sounds you will face this droid." He said, pointing to the droid in the center of the ring, looking similiar to those driods you see on star wars or something, except, this one was programmed to fight hand to hand combat. He was already in fighting stance waiting for his first victim to enter the ring.  
  
"The point system for the this round is very different..." the annoucer continued. "How fast you take this droid down, will determine how good your score will be. We will be going off the record time set by our last queen, may she rest in peace, which is 60 seconds flat, which will be 60 pts. Add a point for each second less than, and subtract a point for each second over 60 seconds. So each candidate will have a total of 120 seconds to even score, anything after that is an automatic 0 pts and the fight will be stopped. First up will be Tomora, of course... oh and no ki blast are allowed."  
  
"Well, that's one thing I don't have to worry about." Bulma sighed to herself.  
  
Tomora entered the ring and got into fighting stance. The bell then sounded, and she took off , throwing a left punch at the droid, it blocked her punch and answered by throwing its own punch. (all this in super fast speed) The same thing continued for 59 seconds and Tomora finally got the droid down by suprising it with an uppercut. The driod then landed on the floor of the ring, with Tomora just making 60 seconds. The crowd was roaring. "Wow that's 60 pts for the saiyan, which ties her with the record! " Tomora then stepped out of the ring and proceeded to her waiting section.  
  
"That was a sinch!"she said to her brother. "Now I'll just sit back and wait for that weakling to get crushed."  
  
Bulma was sitting in her section watching the next candidate, Celine, enter the ring. "I might as well, study this thing and see if I can find a weakness, I won't be able to beat this thing by fighting it directly." she said, examining the droid take Celine on. Celine took the droid down in a matter of 69 seconds. "Thats 51 pts for Celine, Good job. Next is Kaede..." Kaede took the droid down in 61 seconds which gave her 59 points, and then Nesha, coming in with 70 seconds, giving her 50 pts. "Here's the Candidate you've all been waiting for...Bulma." The crowd went wild chanting "Bulma! Bulma! Bulma!..." (Looks like Bulma became popular since that last round.)  
  
Tomora became full of jealousy and anger. "She' s not going to win this round, it would be impossible for such a scrawny thing. I bet she won't even get on hit off it." she said to Brolli.  
  
"Duh, yeah and they have to stop the fight." he said, leaving both of them laughing evily.  
  
Bulma stepped into the ring shaking. "This is it, don't get scared now." She said to herself. "Just remember your plan." The bell then sounded adding to her fear. The droid made the first move by clipping her and knocking her on her back. It then held her in place with one of its feet, almost breaking her ribs. Twenty seconds already passed. "Come on Bulma get up!"Chi-Chi shouted.  
  
"There's no way she's getting up!" Tomora shouted over to Chi-Chi. "You might as well throw in the towel!"  
  
Vegeta looked calm on the outside, but on the inside he was panicing. "Ugh! I should stop this right now, before she gets hurt." he thought.  
  
Another twenty seconds quickly passed and Bulma was about to give up, when she remember her plan. "Now where did I see that? Oh yeah, there it is!" She said as she struggled to stretch her arm up, reaching for something on the driod. "Almost..." The crowd was starting to lose their faith and Vegeta, also had started to get up and stop the fight "..Almost...GOT IT!!!" The Driod suddenly shut down when she flipped its power switch. She calmly removed its foot off her, then standing and tipped it over with one finger. "KLANG! KLANG! KLANG!" was all that could be heard throughout the arena, everyone out their seats looking amazed. She had broken the last queen's record of 60 seconds and replaced it with 50 seconds. The silence soon died and all the spectators were on their feet cheering as the annoucer enter the ring.  
  
"WE HAVE A NEW RECORD! THAT'S 50 SECONDS FOR BULMA GIVING HER 70 PTS TO ADD TO HER SCORE!" he shouted to the crowd. Bulma was now out side the ring holding hands with Chi-Chi, jumping up and down, rejoicing for her accomplishment. Tomora, on the other hand, was once again fumed with anger and decided to question the judges about Bulma's outstanding performance.  
  
"What do you mean it's allowed!" She shouted at the judges, bring King Vegeta to his feet.  
  
"GRRRRRRR!!! SILENCE! I will not have you disrespecting your elders, let alone myself! Now just shut up and listen, the rules clearly states that the candidate must take the droid down, BY ANY MEANS NECCESSARY, excluding the use of ki blasts and any other form of weapons. DO YOU UNDERSTAND OR DO I HAVE TO BREAK IT DOWN FOR YOU!" Tomora was very embarrassed/angry that the king had to tell her off, in front of the prince and Bulma of all people.  
  
"Yes your majesty, I understand." she replied softly.  
  
"NOW REMOVE YOURSELF FROM MY SIGHT, BEFORE I DISQUALIFY YOUR SORRY ASS!" (well, Tomora certainly doesn't have the king's favor), he then calmly sat down in his chair and crossed his arms (Yes people, Vegeta style), leaving Tomora to walk back to her section giving Bulma an evil eye on the way.  
  
"Well..." the annoucer continued speaking. "...after 3 competitions we have Bulma of Chikyuu, in first place with a score of 130.5 pts, Tomora of Vegetasei, in second with 115 pts, a tie for third between Kaede of Vegetasei and Celine of Kuri, both with 107 pts, and last we have Nesha of Ukra, not far behind with 106 pts. Next will be the intelligence competition, which will start in another 30 minutes. Ladies you may now go to your dressing rooms to freshen up for the next round..."Bulma still celebrating, left with Chi-Chi to her dressing room, winking to Vegeta on the way.  
  
To be continued....... 


	9. chapter 8 cont...

Chapter 8 cont.  
  
  
  
Don't own DBZ.  
  
  
  
The arena has not gotten over the fact that Bulma, a human, not a saiyan, but a human is about to win the pageant. This will be the first time in history that a non-saiyan female will the next queen. Everyone who placed their bet on Bulma earlier that day, were lucky at they had took the risk and chose her.  
  
"Man I gotta hand it to you Vegeta, that Bulma's got spunk." Kakarrot mentioned, during his small break from eating. "One more round like that, and she'll win the whole thing." he then added.  
  
"Why do you think I let her take part in this stupid competition, I knew she would finish first. Otherwise, I would have killed my father already and as king, changed the stupid tradition." Vegeta said, as a matter of factly.  
  
"You mean you would kill your own father just to keep her?" Kakarrot asked, looking totally confused.  
  
"Of course." Vegeta replied, nonchalantly. "If that's what it all comes down to."  
  
"Man, talk about trifling! Oh well." Kakarrot then continued to munch on his goodies.  
  
The servants had everything all set for the intelligence round. The Candidates were returning to their waiting areas, when the announcer begins to speak. "May I have your attention please? The last and final round will be the Intelligence competition. This competition will be based on how much you candidates know about saiyan history. Now if you ladies would please go to the podiums containing your names," Bulma and the other candidates proceeded to their designated areas. "there you will find a buzzer, which you will use to ring in. I will give you all a question in the form of an answer, and you will answer in the form of a question. Each correct answer will be worth 5 pts, if wrong -5 pts. There will be a total of 50 questions, if there are not any questions, we will now begin." Bulma was a nervous, but just a little. She had read the entire book about Saiyan History, and she memorized it all. Tomora, on the other hand was very confident she had this round, thinking Bulma didn't know anything about their history. 'This will give me the win for sure!' she thought.  
  
"Alright the first answer .. The full title, including number, that Prince Vegeta will possess, when he succeeds the throne." All Five candidates tried to ring in, but Bulma beat them all. "Bulma?" the announcer called, which angered Tomora, causing her to almost crush her buzzer.  
  
"What is King Vegeta XVII?" Bulma replied.  
  
"Correct." She was correct, this motivated Bulma, extinguishing her nervousness. She smirked and prepared her buzzer for the next question.  
  
"The former name of Vegetasei." This time Tomora buzzed in.  
  
"What is Plant?" She said smirking over to Bulma.  
  
"I'm sorry that's wrong, anyone else."  
  
"What do you mean that's wrong." She said, suddenly removing the smirk.  
  
"I mean it's wrong, anybody?" the announcer asked, looking around. "Ah, Bulma?" Bulma had beaten the rest of the females to the punch.  
  
"What is Plantzzzzz?" Bulma said, stressing the z, keeping her eyes on Tomora.  
  
"Right."  
  
Tomora was so embarrassed; she could believe Bulma was making her look stupid in front of her own people, about her own history. This continued throughout the entire round. They were almost finished and the crowd was impressed with Bulma's knowledge on Saiyan History. She was on fire, she had answered 48 questions, stomping the other candidates. "We are now down to the last 2 questions." Said the announcer. "Every 3,000 years one of these emerges, Prince Vegeta is said to be the next." Being of no surprise to the announcer, Bulma was the first to ring in. "~sigh~ B u l m a." He said, as if were tired of calling on her.  
  
"What is a Super Saiyan?"  
  
"Correct.~sigh~ and now for the final question (answer) the one thing you can never take from a saiyan.. ~sigh~ Yes Bulma."  
  
"What is his pride?"  
  
"Right ~phew!!!~ And that's it for the final competition!!! I would like to congratulate all the candidates for great job they've done, but there can only be one winner, who will be the next Queen of Vegetasei. Prince Vegeta, would you please come up here?" Vegeta got up from his seat and walked over to the announcer, Kakarrot dropped his snacks and tagged along, carrying something that resembled a necklace with him. The candidates came and stood before him in the order in which they were picked. Vegeta took the necklace, that Kakarrot was carrying and held it up, like he was about to put it on someone. The announcer then began to speak again. "With an outstanding and record score of 380.5, the winner and next Queen of Vegetasei is.. Bulma of Chikyuu!" the crowd was cheering as they stood on their feet. Bulma walked pass all of the Candidates, glaring a Tomora especially, and stood directly in front of Vegeta.  
  
"Bulma of Chikyuu, you are rewarded this golden chain holding, the stone of Vegetasei (which resembled a large ruby), which symbolizes that officially designates you as my mate and the next queen." Vegeta said fastening the necklace around her. He then took her for a passionate kiss. Tomora was outraged by this and without thinking, she suddenly charged at the couple. She was in mid-air when a ki blast knocked her to the floor. Everyone, including our famous couple, was staring down at Tomora in shock, who had a pool of blood around her. They then looked over in the direction that the blast came from, to see King Vegeta, who was still holding his hand in the blast position.  
  
"I was growing tired of her insolence." He said. The silence in the arena was then broken with loud cheers as Vegeta and Bulma continued their kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know, what a dull ending or should I end this or what? 


End file.
